1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a wireless earphone and a portable electronic device with the wireless earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. Wireless earphones such as based on BLUETOOTH technology are widely used with these portable electronic devices facilitating convenient hands free communication.
However, the conventional wireless earphone is usually an separate component from the portable electronic devices such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant and etc. Therefore, the wireless earphone may not be carried at all time with the portable electronic device. Because of the small volume of the wireless earphone, the wireless earphone may easily be lost.
When using the wireless earphone, it is often hung on the user's ear, after long time using the wireless earphone, it may cause discomfort to the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.